Wolf Kiddnapped!
by awesomewolf
Summary: Wolf runs after a strange man and randomly gets kidnapped by people.
1. Chapter1: Lost

Chapter1: Lost

Two teenage girls were walking through the night on their way home.

"Hey Demonick, are you sure you know the way back? I feel like we're lost." The oldest one questioned. She was a brunet with dark brown eyes. She wore a white hoody with black and red designs.

"Yeah Wolf. I've been down here a lot. You don't need to worry." Demonick answered with a slight laugh of unsure in her voice. She was also brunet with brown eyes but with lighter skin. She wore a black sweatshirt with grey and white designs.

"You don't seem so sure." The girls walked about twenty minutes in silence before they heard laughing and running footsteps behind them. Two men ran out of the darkness, past Wolf and Demonick, laughing. One had white hair and was wearing blue and the other had black hair and wore an awesome fur jacket. Wolf turned to Demonick "I'm going to steal his coat."

"Why do you think they're running?" Demonick ignored Wolf's comment.

"I don't know, but they're laughing so I guess they aren't getting killed or nothing."

"Some people are weird and laugh when they are about to get ki…" Demonick was cut off by yelling from behind them.

"Izaya! I'm going to kill you!" A blond, carrying a light post, rushed out of the shadows.

"Wolf you're in the way!" Demonick shrieked as she tried to grab the young fourteen year old out of the way. She barely gripped the hood and both landed with a thud. Wolf got up and started chasing the man. "She's going to get hurt. May as well chase after her." Demonick muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter2: The Stealing of coats

Chapter 2: The stealing of coats!

"Where could she have gone? And why does she do this shit all the time?" Demonick thought out loud to herself. She had been wandering around the alleyway looking for her strange friend for about five minutes then she suddenly she heard a yell.

"What the hell!" The yell came from the left where there was an opening to a street. She advanced in a sprint to see if it was Wolf. "Get off of me!" The shouts continued. When she arrived at the scene she noticed the Wolf had successfully taken the furry jacket of the black haired man. He was now sitting on the curb next to the man with white hair. They seemed to be waiting for Wolf to stop dancing around.

"Wolf!" Demonick shouted loudly at the brunet who had thrown her own coat onto the curb to replace it with the black jacket lined with creamy colored fur.

"Oh hai Demonick!" Wolf nervously laughed. Demonick had her arms crossed signaling the she was pissed at Wolf.

"Give it back!" Demonick demanded with an annoyed hint in her voice.

"But I don't wanna!" The black haired man stood up.

"That's okay. I'll just take this one." Sarcasm filled his voice and he began to walk away.

"No! No! No! Noooo!" Wolf chased after trying to grab her own coat back. Since he is much taller than her she had begun jumping to get her own coat back, which he was now holding above his head.

"Well if you want this back you give me that back." He said with a laugh of amusement at Wolf, jumping naively at him to reclaim her belonging.

"Meeeh" Wolf whined then, acting like a child, sat down at his feet and flailed her arm at his leg. Demonick then walked over to the two.

"Sorry about this. She is a bit out there."

"Hey!" Wolf stuck her tongue out her her best friend who was standing above her.

"Give the coat to me." Demonick's hand was held out to Wolf's face. Wolf pouted but when she found it wasn't working she then resorted to taking off the jacket and handing it to her friend.

"I hate you."

"I know." Demonick then directed her conversation to the black haired man. "I'm so sorry. Here is your coat back." She then chased Wolf to a spot yelling over her in curses. Wolf had wound herself into a tight, locked ball in the middle of the street.

"These two are strange." Gilbert whispered to Izaya.

"I think the one with the white coat is kind of interesting." Izaya laughed a little when she was hit by her own best friend. "Well we should get going, look who's coming up the street." Izaya and Gilbert both took off into a run past the two girls, drawing their attention.

"Get your asses back here!" An angry scream broke the quiet of the neighborhood.

"Hey isn't that the guy who nearly ran us over?" Demonick asked Wolf.

"Yup! His name is Shizou and that's Izaya and Gilbert" She pointed to the two guys.

"I didn't ask for introductions we need to move!" The blond was now carrying a vending machine over his head looking as though he might throw it. "Wolf get your ass up off of the ground before he throws that thing!" Demonick screamed trying to pull Wolf out of sitting position.

"Oh I almost forgot, here you go." Izaya threw Wolf's coat onto Demonick's head and then ran off into the direction he was originally headed.

"We're going to die Wolf" Demonick held Wolf tight.

"No we're not. He only wants to kill Izaya." Wolf spoke with a cheerful chime in her voice. "Come on let's go home. I know the way from here." The two got up as Shizou rushed passed them, throwing the object at the two men running away.


	3. Chapter3: Home

Chapter 3: Home

"I know the way home from here Demonick. It's not far!" Wolf pulled on her best friend's sleeve.

"You're the one who got us lost in the first place. Why should I trust you" Demonick muttered.

"Hey wait!" A shout from behind startled the two girls. "I'm sorry to have startled you but maybe you have seen my bruder." A man approached speaking with a strong German accent.

"Umm. Maybe. What does he look like?" Demonick asked.

"He looks boring! Don't talk to him!" Wolf intruded before the man could speak. "He doesn't have an awesome fur jacket or white hair!" Wolf stared at him.

"You have seen him. This is vhat I vas afraid of. He has ran off with that annoying black haired man. Vhich vay did they go?" Wolf continued to stare as Demonick pointed the way out. "Danke." Then without saying anything else he ran off but not before looking puzzled at young Wolf.

"Too focused. He's boring." Wolf spat.

"You say that about everyone who takes anything seriously." Demonick began to walk down the street. "We should get home. Before things get even more strange." The two girls then continued to the end of the street. They then turned onto a familiar looking lane.

"See I told you I knew the way!" Wolf bragged and ran towards a light blue house with white trimming. She rushed up the cement steps in the middle of the dying autumn lawn. Demonick pulled out a set of keys and began to open the door. As they walked inside they noticed something strange. They saw tiny little feathers at the entrance. The lights flickered on and there was a whole trail of them leading to the upstairs bedroom.

"Did we leave a window open?" Demonick asked confused.

"No, even if we did though these are chick feathers. In other words, the bird couldn't be old enough to fly." Wolf stated.

"How would you know that it could be a canary that got loose from a neighbor's house."

"Did you forget I study these things for my sketches and animations?" Wolf glared at Demonick.

"Hey they lead to the closet over there! Demonick pointed.

"Well no shit sherlock. I could see that. Next time don't change the conversation like that." They continued over towards the closet; it was probably large enough to fit four or five people.

"Well may as well tonight has already been out of the ordinary." Demonick motioned to open the door.

"What makes you think I'm opening it!" Wolf whined and yelled at the same time.

"Well.. Uh. We'll open it together." The two best friends readied to open up the closet that was hardly used.

"On the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three" The doors flew open and what was inside the two would have never expected.


	4. Chapter4: Out of the Closet and in a Bag

Chapter 4: Out of the closet and in a bag

"Get her!" The white haired man, accompanied by two others, shouted and pursued Wolf.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Demonick stood in front Wolf protecting her, though she's younger. They all paused in silence for a moment.

"Hold her back and don't invade her vital regions! There's no time! Gilbird and I will get Wolf!" Gilbert shouted. A blond and a dark brunet grabbed Demonick and held her back just long enough for Gilbert and his little yellow bird to get Wolf into a black bag made of cloth.

"Let her ass out of there!" Demonick broke free of their grip but was too late. He had already jumped out of the window and headed towards a small car. The other two followed after Demonick was able to get a short grip of one of their shirts and rip it.

"Damnit! She's always getting into these situations." She looked down at the fabric that she managed to grab. "May as well call the cops." She dialed the numbers 911 and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello. 911 operator, what is your problem?"

"Uh yeah, how do I say this? My friend was kidnapped by three creeps in our closet."

"Okay we'll send someone out to investigate just stay there."

"Don't even need the address or name been here so many times." Demonick muttered to herself. " There's that time she got in trouble for using real blood on that paper mache, though that was Ivan's doing, so one. That other time when she got herself stuck in the bed frame, so two. Then when she yelled at a rock in her sleep then falling off the bed, three." Demonick paced thinking of the other times and totaled it twenty times she had to call the cops. Then a loud knock pounded at the door distracting Demonick from her thoughts. "Guess they're here." She ran downstairs and opened her front door to a dirty blond man.

"Officer Alfred to your rescue!" The man shouted in her face."May I come to investigate the crime scene!?" He asked obnoxiously.

" Um sure are you the only one here right now?" Demonick asked calmly.

"Yeah! I should have back up right?!" He jumped too close to Demonick.

"Alright!" Demonick glared at him for a moment then cupped his mouth."Shhhhhhhhh. No need to yell you mother fucker and if you continue Imma kick your ass and lock you in a haunted house. Do you understand me?" With her hand still over his mouth he nodded yes. She led him upstairs to the bedroom where everything took place. "This is where the three guys were hiding."

"What's all of these little yellow feathers. Did you have a canary in here as well?" He asked keeping a watch on Demonick to make sure he wasn't being too loud.

"Um. No the three creeps, the one with the white hair, had a little yellow bird."

"Maybe Vinny could track this."

"Who's Vinny?" Demonick asked confused.

"The stubborn dark brown doberman we got stuck with."

"I have a piece of fabric as well that I managed to rip." Demonick held the red cloth up.

"This would work better! Considering he would go after any bird if his lead was feathers!" Alfred snatched the piece of clothing from her hand. She glared at him.

"Did you forget our little agreement?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Eep." He squeaked a little. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll go ahead and call for the dog and a little extra help." Alfred pulled out his phone and called a couple numbers.


	5. Chapter5: The Butthead Dog

Chapter 5: The Butthead Dog

-following Feliciano and Romano-

"Alfred called for us Felic. Get the butthead ready to go." A dark haired man opened the car door for the K9 unit. "I don't want to deal with him."

"He's not a butthead. He's really nice." A small voice spoke from behind a door.

"Yeah if you let him bite your hand off a few times." The man sat back in the seat with his legs over the wheel, hitting the dashboard. "That stupid dog, I'll kill him if he tries that again."

"He's smart though." A man, almost identical to the one in the car, emerged from behind the door with a dark brown doberman. He lead the dog to the back of the car. The dog jumped up into the cage and sat down looking back with sparkling eyes. "He even smiles at me." Feliciano pat the dog on the head and closed the cage.

"How does a dog smile?" A harsh tone hit in his voice.

"Because he does Romano. Let's go!" Felic jumped into the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah okay." Romano buckled up and began to drive off towards the address Alfred had given them. "That dog is a demon and you know it."

"You're not nice to Vinny. That's why he doesn't like you." Felic's voice was cheerful and happy. Soon they arrived at the light blue house.

"Great look who else is here." Romano glared at the car he had parked behind.

"Its Roderich!" Felic yelled. The two got out of the car and rushed up to the house.

"Wait to get Vinny." Romano ordered Feliciano. The two then walked in through the door where they saw Alfred waiting at the top of the flight of stairs.

"Up this way." He then walked back to the bedroom of the crime.

"Vinny would have gone insane if he were to be in here. These feathers are all over the place." Felic stated.

"Feathers?" Romano looked down. "Fuck." He cursed. "I recognize these feathers. These were in the damned potato eater's house." They hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. "Do you have anything other than feathers for the dog to track down?" Romano asked Demonick while glaring at Roderich.

"Uh yeah. Um here." Demonick handed over the crimson cloth to the short brown haired man. She was confused about why he was angry at Roderich. He was actually the most respectful of these guys, other than the one almost identical to Romano.

"Thank you." He snarled still looking in Roderich's direction. Then he walked out of the room slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"Someone has an attitude problem." Demonick stated. "He's worse than I." A hand rested on Demonick's shoulder.

"He always has an attitude problem." Roderich slid his hand off of her shoulder then opened and left the room.

"We should all go down to Vinny!" The twin rushed down the stairs.

"Come on. We're going to find your friend." Alfred was the next to go downstairs and outside.

"I'm not so sure these guys are real cops." Demonick muttered to herself as she left and locked up the door. She turned around to see a large sized doberman chasing the rude one around.

"You damn dog, I told you to sniff not chase." Demonick smashed her palm into her face.

"If only Wolf were here. That dog would be so well behaved right now."

"Vinny come here."Roderich called to the dog. The dog suddenly stopped, walked over, and started to wag his stubby tail. "Sit." Vinny then quickly sat still wagging. "Give me the cloth." Roderich glared over to Romano. Romano approached.

"Here take the stupid cloth." He threw the cloth at the violet eyed man. "Stupid potato head dog!" Vinny let out a growl and nearly bit the face of Romano for getting too close. "The damn dog tried to bite me!"

"You got too close to his face." The cheerful voice of Felic chimed.


	6. Chapter6: Out bagged

Chapter 6: Out Bagged

-following Wolf-

"Stop kicking! It's not going to help you! Besides you're hurting my back." Wolf had been kicking and hitting from inside the bag since she was stuffed in there.

"Well if you'd let me out I would stop kicking!" A muffled yell emerged from the bag.

"You're right. You'd be running away, oui." Another voice answered to Wolf's screaming. She had felt that the car had been stopped for a while. Twenty minutes to be exact.

"Where are we going?" Wolf finally gave in and asked.

"Here" The bag dropped, scaring Wolf who is afraid of falling from heights, onto a hard sidewalk.

"Owww!" She turned to Gilbert and proceeded to weakly hit his leg. "Where exactly is this? Wait am I in an alley? What the hell is wrong with you?" Before she could go on any further, a man cleared his throat behind her. She turned around to see who it was. "Hey I know you!" Wolf pointed then ran up to the man. "Aww. I missed you so much. How could you let this man wear you like this?" Wolf began to stroke the fur on the coat.

"Uh.. get off" Wolf of course didn't hear him and was too busy hugging and petting the coat.

"Hey! There they are!" A familiar voice shouted from behind. "I wanna join!" They same voice shouted again. Suddenly Demonick ran up glomming the jacket. She then proceeded to do the same as Wolf.

"HEY!" Izaya yelped and quickly stood up from the box he was seated on.

"IZAYA! I found you… What the hell?" Shizou, who was holding a stop sign, stood in silence. He eventually snapped out of it and walked away, possibly pretending to have never seen any of what was going on.

"Hey.. uh Francis what the fuck do you think is wrong with these two?" Gilbert turned to his blond friend.

"I'm thinking that these two would make a good time after drinking! Honhonho! Antonio?"

"Do any of you two like tomatoes?"

"Hey! Can we just get your friend back!" Romano's voice echoed through the alley. "This dumb dog is trying to kill me again!" His yell quickly turned into a shrill scream.

"Come here Vinny" Roderich called then walked up to where Demonick and Wolf were creeping the hell out of Izaya. "Okay. The two of you can go now." Wolf and Demonick got up and walked back over to where Feliciano was patching Romano's hand.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Alfred screamed at him.

"He's right. You're not very nice to Vinny." Felic said calmly after finishing patching the wound. The two girls sat down watching the scene before them.

"Now Izaya, you're under arrest for kidnapping, screwing with lives and so on." Roderich cuffed him and took him back where everyone was watching including the German man who was looking for Gilbert. He had Gilbert by the collar of his shirt looking like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Wait. He likes screwing with lives?" Demonick then sprang up and stood in front of the criminal. She then proceeded to kick, at her full strength, in the balls. "PAYBACK BITCHTITS!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAend


End file.
